Not afraid
by Whealangel
Summary: A Candace x Stacy Oneshot: Stacy is invited to a sleepover at the Flynn-Fletchers. She has a promise to fulfill and it has something to do with Candace. Hope you like it :) (Continuation: "We re scared together")


**Not afraid**

**I was surprised that there weren´t any fanfics about Candace x Stacy, so I thought I did one myself, hehe :3**

**This will be an oneshot, but maybe I´ll do some more fanfics of them, because..they are soo cute together *-***

**Well then, have fun while reading and leave a review! ;)**

**I don´t own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters mentioned in the fanfic!**

* * *

Stacy

„Okay Candace I can come today! My mum is on a band trip or something!" the asian girl excitedly declared. "Oh yeah, that´s awesome Stace!" the other girl at the other end of the phone screamed loudly. Stacy Hirano was sitting on her bed and talking to her best friend Candace Flynn, who invited her to stay the night at her home. Her parents weren´t there so she asked her to come by. Stacy didn´t know if they were all alone, but Phineas and Ferb surely had some plans. To built some roller coaster or time machine or something like that.

"Okay then see ya later! I think Phineas and Ferb are doing something, I´m gonna blew the whistle on them Stace! Bye!" she was gone. Stacy threw her phone on her bed and stood up to see what to wear for the pyjama party. Yes..she shouldn´t be so happy to go to a sleepover with her best friend, but she wasn´t _only _her best friend.

Stacy somehow...liked her.

And not as a friend.

But she couldn´t stand a chance against Jeremy. He was handsome, nice and she loved him like, always. And most important of all, he was a boy. She saw her just like a best friend.

Stacy sighted and looked through her clothes. Finally she took a blue top and gray pants. The other things were too childish and she didn´t want to be a child. She was 16 now and not a little girl anymore. The teen began to pack her things.

"Hey Stacy? Can Isabella come today?" her little sister stood in her door.

"Yeah, she can come, so you´re not alone tonight. I´m going to Candace by the way." she threw her bag over her shoulder. Ginger watched her sister coming her way.

"You are going to Candace?"

"Yeah, sleepover."

Now they both stood in the door.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Nice...isn´t Jenny coming too?"

"I already told you we´re alone, Ginger."

"Hm, good for you then."

"What do you mean?"

Ginger looked at her sister and played with her hair.

"I´m 14, so I´m not blind anymore. I see when you like someone, sis!"

Stacy twitched and blushed.

"W-what are you talking about, that´s just stupid!", Stacy went downstairs, but Ginger followed her closely. "I like Baljeet, so I know how it is like when you are in love! And I know" she paused to jump the last stairs and block her bigger sister "I know how it is when you can´t tell the person your feelings!" Stacy looked at her with anger and blushed.

"No you don´t! You don´t Ginger! You aren´t the one who is in love with a girl! With your best friend!" she shouted, her sister looking at her understanding. "I know, I´m sorry, but it´s the same isn´t it?" Stacy stopped opening the front door. "You love her, like I love him, so why can you understand me but I can´t understand you?" Ginger was really grown up for a kid. The older sister opened the door. "Okay, I know..."

"Good, then promise me something!" Stacys dark eyes looked at her little sister. She somehow knew what she was going to say. "Promise me you tell her. I´m telling Baljeet too!" Ginger crossed her arms. Stacy watched her and smiled a bit, to Gingers surprise.

"Okay, I´m doing it...maybe." With that she closed the door, leaving her sister with a big smile behind.

The doorbell rang.

"I´m coming!", after some time the door opened and the red haired girl smiled when she saw who was standing there. "Hey Stace, come in!"

"Hey, thanks." Stacy entered the house, took off her shoes and hang her jacket on the coat hanger. Candace embraced her best friend and took her sleeping bag. "Here let me take it!", they went to the stairs. "Thanks. Where are your brothers?"

"Oh they are at Bufords, they want to do a sleepover as well."

Somehow Stacy had become nervous after Gingers and her talk. "Soo, I have a super awesome movie, something with love and drama and many, many caramel popcorn thingies!" Candace entered her room and threw the sleeping bag on the bed. "Wow, nice." the black haired girl didn´t want to sound so emotionless, but she couldn´t let her nervousness ruin her sleepover. But Candace knew something was wrong. She was her best friend though. "Hey what´s with you tonight Stace?" Candace turned the tv on and sat down on her bed.

"Nothing, I´m just a bit..stressed." she layed down on her friends bed as well and looked at the roof. "Why that?" , the ginger put the DVD in the player and began to eat some popcorn. "I..I can´t tell you now."

"Why? You can tell me anything, you´re my best friend, so spit it out!" she looked at the tv. "Yeah, we´re best friends..."

Stacy stood up and watched her red haired friend. She was nervous, but somehow Ginger was always in her mind telling her to confess to Candace. Her heart began to race, as she said the words "I´m telling you...but you need to look at me, Candace."

"Wha-okay?" she turned around to look at her asian friend. "What is it?"

The pointy blue eyes of her best friend tightened her heart. Stacy blushed and she felt like she was about to die. "I´m...how do I say this..." Candace looked her deep in the eyes, which made it more difficult to not pull her close and kiss her.

Wait, what was she thinking?

She stared at her hands.

"Maybe...I, erm, I kind of..."

"Come on Stace, just say it, it´s not that bad isn´t it?"

That was the question.

"I kind of...l-like you...maybe..." she said it. She was relieved and afraid at the same time. But now she had to look her in the eyes again. Candace was just watching her as always. Maybe she hadn´t heard it.

Should she repeat it?

"C-Candace?" she slowly touched her hand "I´m sor-" The sudden movement startled her and her eyes widened. The lips that were touching hers were soft and she didn´t know where to put her hands. Did she just kissed her?

After a while Candace let go of her and both girls were breathing heavily, both blushing and looking each other in the eyes.

"Don´t tell anyone" she whispered.

Stacy couldn´t think clearly anymore and before she could say anything, the other girl pushed her lips again against hers and this time they both didn´t care anymore what they were doing. They both moaned and after awhile Stacy opened her mouth and Candace thanked her by searching her tongue and kissing her more deeply. The moaning was intensifying and the ginger pushed her friend down on the bed. Neither of them was watching the movie now. Stacy couldn´t hold herself back anymore and grabbed Candace's shirt. Meanwhile the other girl was slowly touching Stacys body, to find her pleasure spots. The black haired girl stroked the smooth red hair and her senses were feeling dazed. Candace looked up and her blue eyes were searching hers. Her lips vibrated and were craving for her friend´s.

"I like you too, Stace!" she smiled and Stacy was enchanted by her beautiful face. She opened her mouth to tell her her feelings again, but she was distracted by a loud noise.

A door was closed.

They both startled. Candace stood up and adjusted her shirt. Stacy did the same thing and stroke back her hair.

"Dammit, who is it now?!" her friend open the door.

"Candace? We are back, Buford wasn´t feeling very well!"

"Argh, why are they always ruining everything?" Candace looked at Stacy who stood behind her. "I´m sorry we can´t..erm continue..." she blushed.

"Oh ehm, no problem I..we see each other very often, don´t we?" she leaned forward and kissed her friend on the cheek.

Candace grinned and grabbed her arm.

"Ah!" Stacy shrieked but the other girl pressed her lips against hers to shut her up. Stacy closed her eyes to burn the taste of her lips forever in her mind. They both smiled and went downstairs.

Phineas and Ferb were there and looked at them as they stood on the stairs and welcomed them home.

This was definitely the best sleepover ever.

* * *

**Well, that was the story!**

**Hope you liked it, leave a review if you like! ;)**

**Bye~**


End file.
